


Do the Trick or Treat

by perditions_bixch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Blushing, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Nurse Josh Dun, Other, Parenthood, Pumpkins, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, Teacher Tyler Joseph, garlic bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perditions_bixch/pseuds/perditions_bixch
Summary: Tyler's profession as a teacher is going smoothly until he meets the father of the brightest in his class.





	Do the Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK YOU GUYS  
> Sorry for such a long wait on something new, hopefully you like it.  
> Also sorry if the ending seems rushed but lettuce pray that I can get something written soon enough  
> SHOUT OUT TO MY FREN JULIA THO SHES THE BOMB.COM WE SAW PARAMORE TOGETHER RECENTLY  
> Be sure to leave kudos and comments with suggestions
> 
> Follow me on tumblr : thepizzadun  
> Stay street!

“Bye Mr. Joseph!” Julia yelled as she ran off towards her aunt. The little girl was swept off her feet and into the arms of a ginger woman with glasses and the right amount of freckles littering her skin. Tyler waved goodbye to his student and her aunt before returning back to his classroom. 

A profession in teaching is not somewhere he expected to turn to, but with his aspiring music dream in constant need of funds, he really needed to buckle down on an easy profession. 

The classroom looked only half wrecked today considering the amount of energy the little ones always seem to have on the dullest of days. With a quick sweep of the room, Tyler was able to find seven googly eyes, three gummy bears (presumably from Bandit), a couple pieces of scrap paper and about a handful of markers with two missing caps. 

It was Halloween and the kids were more hyper than usual considering they would be receiving lots of treats tonight while dressed up as pirates and other ghoulish figures. Their craft of jack-o-lanterns had been a surprising success and hung neatly over the window for passerby’s to see. 

Gathering his bag, Tyler made his way out of the school and towards his crappy car. He may have been a teacher, but his small home and music project had caused a gaping hole in his budget. There was something about the fall season that Tyler felt familiar with. He was a December baby born on the first snow of the winter season. The crunch of the leaves, the ability to wear comfy sweaters and to engulf yourself in heaps of blankets and never over heat was something that drew him in. And of course, Halloween. 

Halloween was Tyler’s favourite holiday besides Christmas and he made sure he enforced that no one celebrates Christmas before November first. Now that Tyler was in his mid-twenties, not as financially stable, and had a job to attend five days of the week, he didn’t have the time in his day to plan what he would be for Halloween. Of course he remembered to buy heaps of candy at the store a day ago, but dressing up? It was something lost in his age. And that’s how he ended up going to school with his prized skeleton hoodie that he was not allowed to wear to work any other day of the year. 

Turning off his car and snagging his bag from the empty passenger seat, Tyler made his way up to his house past the small pumpkins he laid out on the walkway. His mother always told him as a child to only go to homes with either pumpkins or decorations. He was too broke to afford the extreme decorations his dad was burdened with setting up every year. 

“Tyler my main man!” yelled the over enthusiastic Brendon over the speaker blasting the Spooky Scary Skeleton Remix.  
“How was work?” he dragged on and hugged him tightly. 

Tyler sighed and shook his head with a smile. “It was great, we made pumpkins, everyone had a little candy.” 

Brendon stepped away and walked back over to the couch, flopping on it. “I enjoyed the candy too, Ty” he said as he shoved a handful of mini Mars bars into his mouth. 

Tyler gasped, “Brendon I told you those were for the kids for tonight!” Tyler rushed over and took the bowl from his grasp. 

“But Tyler, you know I am just a five-year-old in this twenty-nine-year-old body.” 

_Tsk_ , “I meant the trick or treaters. Not lazy high school band teachers.”  
With a roll of his eyes, Brendon shot up and ran out the front door. He heard the doorbell ring and rolled his eyes.  
Opening the door, Brendon screamed “trick or treat” at full blast high pitch. 

“And what are you supposed to be, little boy.” Tyler droned. “An almost thirty band teacher who loves his bestest friend a whole lot.” He said with a smile. 

“Take some damn candy and get inside please?” He grabbed another handful and resumed to his place on the couch. 

“What did you get up to at your school today?” Tyler asked as he began to unpack his bag on the quaint dining room table.  
“I had three little shits scare the hell out of me, Pete got his car coated in toilet paper and one of my male students showed up in a ‘slutty nurse’ outfit with stockings and everything.” Brendon began to scroll through Netflix and picky a random B-rated horror movie.

Tyler cringed at the last one, “was it a bet?”  
“No idea, all I know is that he made those high heels work, dude.” This is exactly why Tyler chose to work with first graders rather than high schoolers. No stupid pranks or revealing outfits, just the odd cut or scrape from running too fast on the playground and glitter in every crevice imaginable. 

“You up to anything tonight?” Tyler asked as he hit the couch with a small moan. The man was on his feet all day with six year olds, he deserved a break. 

“Some of my fellow high school teachers are throwing a party so I’m headed there for the night to get shitfaced and make mistakes.” Tyler laughed, of course Brendon would have destructive plans on a school night. 

“You gonna try and sleep with Ryan or is that plan gonna flop again?” he teased squishing the older man’s cheeks. 

“Oh screw off, its priority number one tonight.” The amount of times Tyler had to hear Brendon drag on about _how cute Mr. Ross’ ass was that day_ or how _he flawlessly taught a lesson on transposition_ or _the way his fingers moved when he played guitar_ sounded like a full blown essay in his head titled: _Why Breadbin Urine is desperate for Ass_. 

“Come on Bren, I have been rooting for you the past, how many times…?” Tyler trailed off with a smirk. 

Brendon simply flipped him off, “at least I have a love life.” Tyler snorted and Brendon continued, “Tyler your lane is so dry, it needs some watering dude.” Brendon spoke as if he knew everything about the world, when really, the man barely knew how to make more than microwaved food and plain pasta. 

“I don’t need a love life, I’m perfectly fine as I am. Single and happy.” Tyler smiled. He was never really one for relationships. Sure he had the odd boyfriend back in college, but even then his social game was crippled. After fully dedicating his life to teaching and placing his music on the back burner, that meant his love life was on the furthest back burner as possible. 

To put it straight (not really), Tyler was a proud bisexual man, he found his eyes wandering to the odd pretty girl on the street, to the lean guys in the library. He never really had a type and that was just the way it was. His parents, though devout Christians, were at first uneasy about their eldest-basketball-loving son being attracted to boys. But two church sessions and a boyfriend later, his parents stopped caring and claimed _they would be happy if he was happy_. 

“But seriously Tyler, go out tonight, find a hot vampire or a smoking hot nurse.” Tyler scrunched his nose, “but please don’t leave me high and dry in the _Tyler’s Love Life Department?_ ”

Tyler only sighed, “I am fine with staying in and handing out candy, at least I have more luck than you at getting people because I’m not hung over some twenty-something twink.”

“You’re a rat you know that, but you’re my rat.” And with that, Brendon lunged over to the other side of the couch and pulled Tyler in for a spooning session. And he knew, he wouldn’t be getting out of it anytime soon.

###### 

“Thank you mister!” A cheery child ghost squealed when Tyler gave him and his sister handfuls of candy. Tyler only smiled as the two ran off to their mom at his drive way. For the fiftieth time that night, Tyler shut his door and hit his couch to resume watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Thankfully, Brendon had gotten out of his hair after spooning for two hours and watching that crappy horror movie. 

Tyler knew that in the next five minutes he would have to get up again and put on a big smile for the trick-or-treaters but for now, he was very contempt with the idea of snuggling up in his large blanket and watching animated classic movies. Technically, The Nightmare Before Christmas should only be played at 11PM on Halloween so that by the time the movie ends, it will be Christmas season. 

_Ding dong_  
“Trick or treat,” yelled another group of children. 

Tyler sighed, pausing his movie and got up to grab the bowl of candy that he totally wasn’t currently eating out of. He opened the door and was faced with two princesses, a demon, and a bumble bee. 

“Happy Halloween!” Tyler cheered as he sent his candyoff to the kids. 

They thanked him before walking off, “Cas look! I got a lollipop!” said the demon to the bumble bee. Tyler shook his head and smiled, he wished things were that simple, to only worry about lack of lollipops in your Halloween bag instead of taxes and bills. 

Just as Tyler was about to shut his door, he heard a large squeal, “Mr. Joseph!” 

Tyler looked up and saw Julia running up his pathway in a long dress and a pointed hat. The little one dashed towards him with a smile, suddenly, Julia tripped over one of many pumpkins Tyler had carved and was now on the ground. 

Tyler gasped and ran towards the girl, at the same time, a man with red hair and a skeleton jacket came running up as well. 

“Julia,” the two men cried out.  
The little one only got on her knees and smiled, blood dripping from her nose and giggled. 

“Sweetie I told you not to run like that in your dress.” Tyler finally looked up and took a good look at the man. 

_Shit_.

Even in the low light of jack-o-lanterns, this man was beautiful. His eyes were a mocha brown with a hint of green, he was lean with muscle, even his teeth seemed to gleam brighter than the glow stick around his wrist. And was that a tattoo popping out from underneath his hoodie? 

“I am so sorry about this,” he began with full concern in his eyes. Tyler was zapped back into the moment by Julia, “Daddy, that’s Mr. Joseph!” 

Both of the men looked at each other and Tyler noticed Josh’s cheeks were unusually pink.  
“Hi, I think we only met once, I’m Josh, Julia’s dad.”  
He held out his hand to shake Tyler’s. The men shook hands and _gosh_ , how was his hand so soft yet the hold so firm? Tyler retracted his hand and took a look at Julia, blood streaming down from her nose. 

“Oh my,” he said at the smiling girl. “I can help with that, please it was my pumpkin that caused the damage.” 

Josh took his eyes off of Tyler and noticed the state of his daughter, “I uh, think that would be good, I don’t have any tissues on me at the moment.” Josh stood and picked up the little witch as Tyler led the two into his home. He placed the pumpkin back on its bottom and made sure he left the bowl outside on the porch, praying that other children would only take one or two. 

Locking the door Tyler led them into his kitchen, “she can sit up on the counter, let me just grab my first aid kit.” 

“Does anything else hurt Julia?” Josh asked placing the little one on the counter. 

“My knee is feeling owie,” she said in a small voice. 

Tyler set off down the hall to his bathroom where he kept his first aid kit. Before he ventured his way back to the kitchen, he stopped himself and leaned against the wall. Why had never seen Julia’s dad so often ~~especially since he looked so good~~. There’s no such thing as love at first sight; it can’t be true. 

Tyler doesn’t even know the dude and yet here he is thinking about _being held by those strong tatted arms_. _Stop it_ , Tyler said to himself. _I will not fall for this man, he’s my student’s father for crying out loud!_

Bracing himself, Tyler returned to the kitchen to assess the damage of the pumpkin tripping incident. 

“Have you been having fun trick-or-treating tonight with your dad?” Tyler asked as he opened the kit and gave Julia tissues for her nose. 

“I got so much candy Mr. Joseph you should see my bag! It’s gonna be full by the end of the night,” she squealed pointing to the pink pumpkin tote bag in Josh’s hand. Josh shook the bag with his hand, “sounds like a lot in there, munchkin, but you can’t eat it all tonight.” 

Tyler made sure to apply extra Neosporin to the scrape on her knee before applying a black band aid littered with tiny skulls. Tyler gave Julia a pat on the knee before turning to Josh, “looks like she’s all good to go back out there for more candy.” 

Josh smiled and stepped off from leaning against the wall, “thank you do much for patching her up, I’m so surprised she didn’t even cry.” Tyler smiled and looked at Josh, _gosh he was so adorable_. 

“I think she may get if from her dad,” he laughed nervously. 

“Nice costume by the way, we match.” Josh looked down at his own hoodie before looking at Tyler’s, “dude, that’s so sick. It’s like its’s mean to be.” 

Tyler wanted to crawl back into his blankets and blush forever about Josh. His intentions were harmless, but of course Tyler has to take things out of proportion. “I-uh, guess so, yeah,” he blushed, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Oh my gosh is that Nightmare Before Christmas!” Julia yelled as she hopped off the counter before running to Tyler’s sofa. Her eyes were full of adoration as she hit play and the TV burst to life and colour of _What’s This?_. 

“Julia,” Josh started, “it’s fine,” Tyler said waving it off. 

Honestly, he would rather Josh stick around a little longer if that meant putting up with his favourite student. Tyler turned from the living room scene to Josh, “so um, I’ve never seen you around the neighbourhood, and the school for that matter.” 

Josh diverted his attention from his daughter to face Tyler with a flustered smile, “yeah, we started here new back in August. We moved down from Cleveland and downsized from our old home. It’s still pretty hard to manage a kid and a full time job as a single parent.” Tyler nodded along, “I grew up here but moved north for college, one of my sisters, Abigail, thankfully stayed down here for school.” 

Abigail was the name of the guardian picking up Julia every day from school and dropping her off. She seemed like a sweet soul, only hanging back to chat every now and then. 

“I don’t know how I would’ve done this without her. She works as a florist downtown so her hours are pretty amazing school-wise.” Tyler couldn’t comprehend how tiring it must be for Josh. Obviously, the man worked long hours to keep a roof over his and his daughters’ head, and with two or three mouths to feed with one job? Tyler grew even more attached. 

“I would say I’m lucky that I don’t have to go through all that, but I don’t have a smart and stellar daughter like you do.” If Josh’s smile couldn’t get any bigger, it just did. Tyler continued, “she’s one of the brightest in the class, always has her hand up, asking great questions, helping her peers.” 

And he wasn’t trying to suck up to Josh at all, Julia with her big floof of curls, was one of the best students that he had ever taught. “You are obviously doing an amazing job at being a dad and holding whatever profession you have. It takes guts, man.” Josh scratched behind his head. He looked so beautiful in this moment, sincere, he was being an open book with no screen to filter his response or how he acted. 

“Thanks, that means a lot,” he sighed, meeting Tyler’s eyes again. 

“I’m a nurse down at the local hospital, good paying job, benefits and all, but it means I can’t always see Julia when she’s awake.” He glanced at the little one, still thoroughly enjoying the movie, eyes glossed over in amazement, “she means the world to me. Kids change you, they really do. I’m on call a lot and I’m so thankful for pulling a double shift yesterday just so I could take her out tonight.” 

He turned back to Tyler and gave him a loving stare, _crap he looks too cute_. 

“And I know, male nurse? How odd of me, but it was the highest paying, cheapest, and quickest qualification to get after high school.” Tyler only laughed, “it’s actually pretty sick that you’re a nurse, I don’t hate on people who save lives every day.” 

First, he is an amazing dad, second, he has an amazingly talented daughter, third, he is a damn nurse, and finally he’s single. Josh confirmed it himself and by the way he doesn’t talk about Julia’s mom and the lack of a ring on his finger, Tyler could only get his hopes up and pray to God that he was into dudes as much as he is. 

The song ended on a loud note, bringing the two men back to the present. Tyler and Josh’s gaze shifted from each other to the little witch with her small glasses tilted, half asleep on Tyler’s couch. 

“Oh wow,” Josh stumbled as he made his way over to Julia. “I’m so sorry she fell asleep on your couch, and played your movie and that she tripped on your beautifully crafted pumpkin and how we barge-” Tyler simply put a finger to Josh’s lips silencing him. 

“I deal with kids all the time, it’s my job Josh.” Tyler cracked a half smile, “As a teacher, it’s my duty to keep my students safe during the hours of school, but because it’s Halloween, I made an exception.” 

Josh sighed and grinned at Tyler and boy did that make his heart flutter. Josh picked up the sleeping witch and made his way towards the door. “Could you um,” Josh nodded his head towards the door. 

“Oh, yeah,” Tyler tripped on his foot and stumbled, with a giggle from Josh, he regained his posture and opened his door. 

“Once again, thank you so much for this.” He shifted Julia from one arm to the other to keep his arms from failing. ~~fuck I bet those arms would look good holding me up as he~~ , _Tyler shut up_. 

“And once again,” he began, “it’s no issue. Walk home safe okay? I want to see her in class tomorrow morning on time!” Tyler yelled as Josh walked off. Josh waved and put his arm back under the six-year-old and made his way down the street. 

Tyler was love struck at first sight. But in other news, the neighbourhood children definitely didn’t listen when he meant ‘take one’ as he picked up the empty bowl.

The next morning hit Tyler like a truck. He was exhausted from staying up all night watching scary movies and it didn’t help that he also fell asleep on the couch. Tyler wasn’t even old and his back still killed as he shuffled out of the house. At some point that night, Brendon had come home smelling of alcohol, sweat, and someone else’s cologne. Tyler had already woken up late – to the sound of Brendon retching his guts out in the bathroom, might we add, forgotten his breakfast and lunch, and was sore all over. Now it was his duty to watch energetic children all day and confiscate candy when it wasn’t time for their breaks. 

Tyler snatched his bag from the passenger seat of his car with three minutes to spare to the morning bell. He dashed through the lot, which pissed off many parents that almost ran him over, and to the doors his students use. He came to a halt when he was a man with faded red hair peeking from within a snapback and a little girl wrapped around his legs. 

_He actually showed_. 

Tyler now felt that he was underdressed in the presence of a man who was wearing nothing but simple street clothes. In an attempt to calm his breathing, fix his shirt, and tame his hair, Tyler made his way over to the duo. 

“Hey Mr. Joseph, I thought you told Julia to come bright an early. I expected you would do the same.” Josh said presenting a blinding smile. Tyler wanted to melt into a puddle and drip off into the sewers, “Sorry about the last minute thing, um, I was up late last night,” he sighed and rubbed his face, “I hope you’re ready to learn though Julia, we’re gonna start doing some new math today.” 

At the sound of math, Julia scrunched up her nose and shook her head, the men laughed. Just as Josh was going to reply, the bell screeched and all the children made their way inside. “Alright kiddo, I’ll see you later okay?” Josh bent down and gave Julia a kiss on the cheek and set her free and she ran off towards the door. 

“I guess that means you gotta leave as well, right?” Josh asked in what felt like a somber sound. “I-um,” Tyler stuttered a reply to the man but couldn’t bring himself to say he had to leave. 

“Tyler!” A voice shouted through the noise of children. 

Ms. Black stood at the doors with a huge smile and her striking blonde hair, “if you need to talk to this parent, I’ll bring your kids to my class for a bit.” Tyler smiled and mouthed a _thank you_ in her direction and faced back to Josh, “I guess not,” he said with a small laugh. 

The two men stood against a wall as the children filed into the brown building, no words were said, only glancing at the ruckus and the odd glance at the other for a second too long. When the children had finally all been ushered into the school, they decided they could have a moment. 

“So no work today? I was expecting Abigail to drop her off.” It was true, as much he had missed the man in the past twelve hours, the teacher wasn’t expecting him to actually show up for once. And of course it had to be on the day he was the most frazzled. The universe was usually against the brunette in the _Love Department_ anyways, so the fact that something had gone right was obviously an error. 

“I got the day off, so I decided to give her a break to study. Besides, I’d rather see you again after last night.” Blush found its way creeping up Tyler’s cheeks once again to the words of the punk father. 

“Circumstances permitting, I think we had a pretty good first chat.” Tyler managed to create a meek smile to add reassurance that he definitely had a pretty good night. “I can’t thank you again for helping us out last night, it meant more than it should have but, yeah. Thanks.” 

Tyler hadn’t even known Josh for a full day but he knew that something was off about the nurse. His feet shifted his weight, he almost looked flustered, but what could Tyler know? Josh could’ve also had a late start to the morning with Julia. 

With a blaring trill of the second bell, Tyler looked to Josh with a sad smile. “That’s my cue,” he squeaked and gestured to the door, “hopefully I’ll see you at three?” Josh smiled and shook his head, “yeah and before you go, I uh, wanted to ask you something?” 

Tyler stood still as a stick, frozen in his spot. This is it, he knew he screwed up every chance of ever even being friends with Josh. In a nervous gesture of fiddling with his necklace Josh spoke, “I know this sounds super weird and it’s probably frowned upon but you seem like a super nice guy.”  
_Oh god get ready for rejection 101 with Tyler._  
“I wanted to ask if we could possibly get dinner?” Josh paused and looked to the ground, “I know this is like super sudden and we really only just met last night but, yeah?” Josh looked back up to meet Tyler’s eyes. Josh wouldn’t be lying if he said Tyler didn’t look more like a deer in headlights than an actual deer in headlights. 

A stunned look dawned Josh’s face as he continued, “oh gosh I don’t even know if you are into – umm – men, like that. I’m so sorry for assuming anything and you probably have a nice girlfriend as well.” Josh began to turn redder than a pepper and Tyler continued to stand in shock. 

_Did he just ask me out?_

_Did he just ask **me** out? _

_Did hot skeleton dad just ask me out?_

_Did Brendon slip something into me while I slept?_

_Was I just asked out by him?_

Just as Josh began to back away to his car whist profusely apologizing, Tyler finally spoke, “yeah I agree with you. About the just meeting thing and also I think you are a pretty nice guy.” Josh’s emotions switched almost instantly. “So yeah, I would actually love to get dinner with you.”

Josh breathed a sigh of relief and came closer, “alright then, let’s try to do this Friday night maybe? The Italian place on third?” Taking a step closer Tyler replied, “that sounds great, I can’t wait.” They nodded in agreement, not knowing how to end the conversation as they both had pressing places to be, and turned to take their different paths. 

Before Tyler entered the school and rewarding himself, he called to Josh, whose head snapped back to the sound of his name. 

“By the way, I definitely don’t swing straight.”

###### 

The morning doesn’t seem to go by fast enough. Every time Tyler looks at the clock, the hour he just spent teaching his lesson only turns out to be fifteen minutes. With the added candy from last night and God knows how much this morning, Tyler’s class seems more like a herd of Brendon’s than a group of six year olds. Everybody in that room was aching for a break from the same blue walls and the basic math surrounding them. The children more or less were dying for their lunch break so they could burn off their excitement running around outside and Tyler just really wanted to take a nap and eat something. After what felt like a day and a half later, the little monsters were set free to the playground leaving Tyler to clean up their desks to get ready for the afternoon lessons. 

Between sweeping glitter off the floor and finding half shanked construction paper on almost every chair, Tyler found the time to reflect on his conversation with Josh. Had he really thought that Tyler was actually attractive? Or was this just some reuse to get his daughter in the teacher’s good graces? No, Josh would never. But how would Tyler know the intentions of an ER nurse who asked him on a date and whose daughter is being taught by your truly? 

But there was something about the overall appearance of the red haired man that drew him in. The way he stuttered as he asked him, all cute and nervous. His little tiny curls that peeped from underneath his cap. And that smile? That was a whole other issue in itself, locked away in a file cabinet under _THINGS TYLER SHOULDN’T THINK ABOUT WHEN NOT AT HOME_. 

With the room finally looking less like a hurricane passed through, Tyler made his way to the staff room to –hopefully- steal some of Jenna’s food due to his lack of time in the morning. Opening the door, Tyler was immediately assaulted, “Tyler Robert Joseph, explain what I watched this morning!” 

Across the room stood Jenna, one of his oldest friends that stuck with him through everything. “Please tell me that you two were just talking about his child,” she begged, sipping her green tea. 

“Sadly, no. He actually asked me out on a date, you loner.” Jenna wholeheartedly spit out her mouthful of tea and thankfully, Tyler wasn’t in the splash zone. “Tyler holy cow you have a date? Oh my gosh when? How? Who is he and what is he like I need those details in my life dear.” 

Tyler, suddenly confused by her change of mood, tentatively reaches over to take a bit of Jenna’s muffin only to get his hand slapped. “No food until you tell me the story,” she demands.

With a sigh of food being so close yet so far, Tyler begins the story of how the little witch with her big curly hair and little glasses tripped on his pumpkin resulting in Josh and him finally meeting. “And so this leads us to this morning. He asked me out, I said yes, boom. In your face you lonely lesbian.” Jenna shook her head and threw a muffin at his head, “At least I’ve had longer relationships than you mister.” 

“But you don’t have a date with a hot dad Friday night do you?” Tyler asked with a mouthful of food. 

“I’m not even into dudes, Tyler.” Which technically, is true. 

“So how will the whole, I’m-a-teacher-being-banged-by-my-student’s-father-relationship work hmm?” Tyler nearly choked, “Jen, I haven’t even been on the date with him jeez. And who knows if it will actually work out or not, and who says he’s banging me?” Jenna smiled popping a grape into her mouth.

“First of all, you two have very prominent heart eyes for each other. Second of all, Tyler hon, you can’t fool anyone on your role in the sheets.” With pink cheeks, Tyler stood down from his mini standoff with the other teacher. 

Declaring the end of his time in the staff room, Tyler began towards the door.  
“Hey,” Jenna called from her seat. “I want full details come Monday morning or so help me God I will track you down myself.” Tyler only waved her off and exited the room. 

Expecting to find an empty hallway, Tyler didn’t think twice about not looking as he exited the room. Now, Tyler’s face was pressed up against something soft and firm after walking into an object. No, this was definitely a human. He could hear the vibrations of a warm laugh before he pulled his head away, only to be met with those soft brown eyes he has sketched into his eyelids. 

“Nice running into you, I was actually looking for you.” 

Tyler couldn’t breathe, he was so close to Josh that he could just feel the tickle of his breath on his face. “Um, Josh what’s up?” He said with a shy smile, “I didn’t expect to see you until later.” 

“I though you looked kind of tired this morning and in a rush,” Josh gestured to the small brown pastry bag and an iced coffee on his tray. “And I thought maybe this would help?” 

His heart skipped a beat and swelled at the same time. Josh got him freaking lunch without his knowledge? He went straight out of his way, made time during his day and spent his well-earned nurse-money on little old Tyler the teacher? “I-,” Tyler began. 

“And, um, I didn’t know what you exactly liked or if you had anything dietary-wise, so I just got you a croissant.” The feeling in Tyler’s cheeks began to fade away due to his massive smile at the precious man. “Josh, thanks so much, like, thank you honestly.” 

Josh handed over the croissant and its iced coffee and slip his hand into his pockets.  
“I better get going now, I’ll see you later?” Tyler nodded his head frantically and smiled at the same time like a giddy child.  
With a laugh and a smile from Josh, the nurse turned and left down the hall leaving a very shocked and very in love teacher, frozen in place.

###### 

Tyler’s prayers of the week rushing by so he could inch closer to Friday somehow came true. Before he knew it, Wednesday and Thursday blurred together and Friday rushed by faster than Brendon when he climbed the McDonalds sign and was caught by security. When Tyler reached home, he plopped down on his couch and closed his eyes for a moment, begging for peace and serenity after the loud day of working with children. 

He needed a day off. Scratch that, a full vacation. There is no lie that Tyler loves his jobs and absolutely adores his class, but the little rascals really take it out of him day after day. He allowed himself fifteen more minutes of relaxing on his crappy couch before getting up to shuffle to his room. Tyler’s room was quite tidy in his opinion. He didn’t need hundreds of books like university professors had in their offices, only a small handful of poetry books scattered here and there. An old but properly functioning keyboard sat near the window of his room with an ukulele laying on top of it, ready to fall. It was small, it was quiet, two things Tyler loved. 

Taking a look at the watch that adorned his wrist, Tyler realized that he only had two hours until Josh came to pick him up. This meant two hours to shower, shave, and look presentable in whatever he can scrounge from his closet. First things first, shower. 

Tyler shed his clothes and didn’t bother to fold them as he threw them into his overflowing hamper. His mother would be enraged if she saw his house in its current state. Turning the knob to nearly scorching, Tyler’s muscles began to relax. With what started as a quick shower that turned into a full blown concert, Tyler exited the shower to realize he now had one, singular hour to prepare for Josh. His eyes widened in fear as he began to shave and prayed to God he wouldn’t make his face look like a cat scratcher. The end result looked good enough which meant it was time to find clothes. 

“What do people even wear on dates?” He asked to an empty room. Tyler had no clue.  
The brunette had only been on cheap high school dates to the local mall or to venture into the dreaded cafeteria. He began to skim through his closet in hopes of not looking like a teacher, and to not look like he was at home either. 

Three skims, four outfits, and one lost sock later, Tyler finally decided on wearing tight black skinny jeans with an off white button up. Dashing to his mirror, Tyler made sure to keep his hair in place even though it rebelled every time. He could really use a haircut, but was too lazy to do anything about it. The doorbell went off and Tyler nearly shed his skin. 

_He was here._

With a last look in the mirror while grabbing his wallet and keys, Tyler made his way to open the door. With a large breath, he opened the door to reveal Josh on the other side holding yellow roses. Josh wore a button down black top with skinny jeans in addition to his regular vans. He looked good, Tyler wouldn’t lie. 

“Hi,” Josh said softly looking Tyler up and down.  
“Hey,” he whispered back as their eyes met. 

“These are for you, hopefully it’s not too cheesy but I thought you would like them.” Josh handed Tyler the roses and instantly sniffed them. 

“They look and smell beautiful,” he said admiring their petals. “Thank you, I guess I’ll leave these in a vase and we can go?” 

Josh nodded, “sounds good to me.” Tyler turned and made his way to his kitchen to fill a vase. _What a sap_ , Tyler thought as he placed the roses in the vase and rushed back to Josh. Remembering to lock the door, Tyler and Josh made their way towards his car. 

“Let me,” said the nurse as he held the door open for Tyler. With a hand to his chest and pink in his cheeks, Tyler stepped in and fastened his seatbelt.  
_So far, so good_ , he thought, _oh so good_. 

###### 

“How was work today?” Josh questioned as their shared plate of garlic bread was placed on the table. Tyler almost groaned at the thought of work, “tiring, very tiring must I say. We started to learn about addition with numbers greater than ten.” 

Josh nodded and took a bite of his bread, nearly full out moaning as he chewed. “Tyler, oh my God you have to try this bread.” He exclaimed taking another bite. Josh thrusted a halve at Tyler’s mouth where he opened it to allow Josh to fee him. He took a bite and agreed with the sounds Josh made, it was hella good garlic bread. 

“What about you Mr. Nurse, any cool stories to share?” Tyler began to shove more bread in his mouth as Josh answered. 

“Unless you want to hear about the things I pull out of various cavities which might not end well for the dinner part of the date.” Tyler made a face as he swallowed another mound of bread. “The fidget spinners are everywhere Ty, everywhere.” The two men laughed and Tyler nearly choked on his bread, coughing into a napkin. 

His coughing fit ended and he looked to Josh, “wow, didn’t even try to use your sick nurse skills to save my life.” Josh only rolled his eyes with a smile. 

As the two bonded over their love of garlic bread, Tyler learned that Josh played the drums in his free time, that he originally wanted to become a garbage man as a child, and that his favourite colour was pink. The entire meal didn’t feel like a date at all, it didn’t break the norm or defy the odds of love. _It felt normal_ , and that scared Tyler. The fact that he could get dinner with practically a stranger (not like he had been up all night texting him the night before about the existence of aliens), and fall into a natural routine. 

When the shared desert of peanut butter pie was placed between them with a smile from the waitress, the loud and enthusiastic conversations of the night began to die down. The questions of Josh using Tyler for his daughters benefit still swam through his brain even after repeatedly disagreeing. Tyler decided to break the comfortable silence with the big question. “Josh, can I ask you something?” Tyler questioned as he put his fork down. The other man’s eyes seemed to widen in the slightest and he nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin to give his full attention. 

“This may sound kind of stupid but I need to know that this date is purely for non-educational purposes and all?” Josh’s face was hard to read after the words tumbled from his mouth. “Because I just don’t want to end up heartbroken if you are just trying to get Julia in my good graces.” Before Josh could start, Tyler continued. “Not that I believe that in any way, shape or form,” he added in hopes of not ruining every chance he ever had with Hot Dad. Josh seemed to backtrack on his thoughts a couple times before finally speaking. 

“I really, genuinely like you Tyler. I would never go as low to trick you into helping my daughter succeed. I understand why you felt the need to ask though.” He ended his statement with a smile and returned to his part of the slice. The two fell back into the comfortable silence they both deserved after the hectic week of work. 

###### 

“Thanks again for tonight,” Tyler said when Josh led him to his door. Though Tyler had not been on many dates, he could definitely tell that this was a successful one. “I had a lot of fun tonight,” Josh said, seemingly getting an inch closer to the brunet. “Can we do it again sometime? Maybe get Korean food?” 

Tyler suddenly got giddy at the sound of trying new food. “Dude, yes! I’ve been aching to try out that new place downtown.” Josh raised his hand and Tyler returned his high five. Only, he didn’t get his hand back after slapping it. Josh had intertwined their fingers and now held them at their waists. 

“See you Monday?” he questioned with a hopeful eye? Tyler’s answer wasn’t verbal as he leaned to the side to give Josh a small kiss on the cheek. “Bright and early,” he whispered. The two boys, dusted pink in the moonlight, shared another kiss on the cheek before Josh drove off into the night. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Josh whispered into the receiver as he untangled himself from the mess that was Tyler. “Jish,” Tyler mumbled as the bed shifted with the loss of Josh. “I gotta go baby, hospital needs me.” Tyler only huffed in his half-awake daze and reached an arm out from his cocoon of blankets to pull Josh in. “Stay safe, I love you,” he whispered before giving Josh a small peck on the lips. “Love you too baby, I’ll see you tomorrow, you got Ju right?” The man questioned as he shimmied his sweats on. Tyler only gave a thumbs up before falling back into his restless sleep. Josh managed one more kiss to his sleeping lovers forehead before slipping out of the house.  


**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT WITH YOUR HALLOWEEN COSTUME IDC WHAT TIME OF YEAR IT IS LEAVE ME SPOOKY SHIT OKAY I'LL BE BACK SOON ENOUGH WITH MORE SAD STUFF


End file.
